


So Sad to See You Fade From Me

by LockedHerselfOut



Category: Love Amongst Ruin, Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockedHerselfOut/pseuds/LockedHerselfOut
Summary: Brian and Steve Hewitt- after Placebo’s breakup… sworn enemies. But do they hate each other… or is it all just a cover for the truth?
Relationships: Brewitt, Steve Hewitt/Brian Molko
Kudos: 5





	So Sad to See You Fade From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Placebo forum back in 2011 soon after Steve released his first LAR album and I was mourning the loss of him in the band :(

**So Sad to See You Fade From Me**   
  
**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know Brian Manson. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**   
  


***~***  
  
“What are you doing here, Brian?”  
  
“Where’s your new lady friend?” asked the small singer, as he gave one quick look around the somewhat tidy flat. Steve closed the door behind him and gave a slight shrug- eyeing Brian up and down.

This moment was always the most awkward… the small talk in between because they were slowly running out of topics.  
  
“At work,” he replied smugly as the singer took off his jacket with ease, hanging it up on the hook near the door as he usually did.  
  


“I really like your new place.”  
  


“You said that last time you were here… and the one before that,” he teased- Brian chuckling at the realization.  
  
  
“So what’s with all this Placebo ‘bashing’ in the press I have been reading? If you’re gonna make shit up... can you at LEAST be a little nicer about it? Nothing but ‘gay icons’ now,” Brian quoted him, rolling his eyes. “You sure are one to fucking talk,” he giggled as Steve grabbed Brian’s wrist, pulling the slender man to him in one tug.  
  
“You should be USED to me ‘bashing’ you by now,” he quipped while smiling and leaning in close to give the singer a soft kiss on the lips. Steve stared at him, enjoying the unique shade of green and blue his eyes were- they always had intoxicated him. Brian grinned, before igniting another lip lock, their kiss becoming deeper as Steve’s tongue entwined with Brian’s.  
  
Steve let his hands run up and down’s forearms, holding the man tight to him before Brian finally broke the kiss for air.

“Do we have time?” he asked panting slightly as Steve nodded rather quickly- his hands already going for the buckle on Brian’s tight jeans. Even if there wasn’t time, he was going to make it. Steve nodded again quickly as he pulled him to the kitchen only a few feet away from where they had been standing by the front door.  
  
“Fuck,” panted Steve as Brian quickly started to pull the other man’s shirt over his head and lowered a hand over his stomach. Steve has been working out since he had been ‘kicked’ from the band and it showed, causing Brian to smile devilishly. “You like?” asked Steve playfully, leaning closer to suck on a bit of Brian’s neck, causing the shorter man to groan under his feathery kisses. He started to fumble with Steve’s buckle as the ex-drummer pushed him back against the kitchen counter, pushing his coffee maker out of the way for something much more important- Brian’s lovely bum.   
  
“Bedroom?” suggested the singer, still smiling as he leaned forward to capture Steve’s lips in another kiss. It had been weeks since he had seen him and his new band was only making him busier while trying to get his new project up from the ground. “I really miss you… yknow,” he whispered gently, the playful tone replaced by a softer one.  
  
Even the mere mention of this man’s name caused his loins to ache. He was his little secret that no one knew, not even Stefan. He couldn’t just give him up. Steve gave him some kind of release that no other man could give him. Some kind of taboo pleasure that no one could know or even begin to understand except Brian.   
  
“Even for this small flat, I’ll never make it that far,” grunted Steve as he grabbed Brian’s hips and lifted him to sit up on the counter where he had made room for him as Brian stared at the shock of just being lifted…. and placed on his counter top like a child.  
  
“Holy shit, you really have been working out,” giggled Brian as he pulled Steve closer to his own body to start sucking on his ear lobe, knowing it was one of his sweet spots before Steve smacked him lovingly back.  
  
“I’ve always been fucking strong,” replied Steve defensively as he grabbed Brian’s jeans that were already unbuckled and started to pull them down his slim little legs till they hit his boots. “Ugh! Your fucking boots!” cried Steve as he got to his knees and started to untie his favorite Doc Martens. Brian looked down at him from the counter and laughed as Steve finally got both of them off.

“What did I tell you about just wearing flipflops and a robe to my place?!? Makes shit a lot fucking easier!” teased Steve as he got up and leaned forward, capturing Brian’s lips in another heated kiss. The singer giggled into it, swirling his tongue around with Steve’s, he couldn’t get enough of him, to taste and satisfy his craving enough yet.  
  
“I only wear them ‘cause I know you like to undress me,” replied Brian fluttering his eye lashed teasingly as Steve rolled his eyes.  
  
“You’re fucking sexy naked and I get to do my favorite part a lot fucking quicker that way too, now shut up,” commanded Steve smirking as he finished unbuttoning his own jeans and all while getting distracted with Brian's mouth before pulling them down to his knees. Far enough.  
  
Brian spread his legs slightly as Steve ripped open his black vest rapidly, ruining another one for him and pulling up his white low v-neck to capture one of Brian’s nipples in his mouth, grazing his tongue around the dark numb. This only managed to make him tingle like crazy, causing the smaller man to moan softly, biting his lip. He grabbed Steve’s head with his arm to pull his ex-drummer closer to him as Steve continued his abuse on his chest, making a hot wet trail from Brian’s nipples down to his navel.  
  
“Steve… I…fuck,” gasped Brian as he started to pant at the feeling, his body already feeling hot and tingly all over. He literally felt like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin because it felt like he was on fire. Steve giggled at the reactions he was causing the diva as he spread the Brian’s legs wider, settling himself between them, looking up at the singer for permission. He loved to dominate the man that once dominated him in Placebo- it was a rush of adrenaline and power.  
  
Brian was tired of these little foreplay games as he pulled Steve even closer to him so their bodies were pressed together. Steve closed his eyes as he felt Brian’s hard erection rubbing up against his stomach, wanting to bury himself inside him so badly.  
  
Steve’s hand snaked down Brian’s stomach to the singer’s own painfully hard erection as he started to rub it playfully in very slow swift motions. Brian leered at him, not enjoying this game of torture at all, but it was just as hard for Steve to not take the other man right at that moment. Steve wanted to make him beg, he loved making him beg and writhe until he finally fucked him.  
  
“Ugh! Steve….PLEASE!” urged Brian as he pulled Steve closer to him- trying to thrust his hips up into Steve’s hand, but the ex-drummer kept a firm grip on his hips so his movement was very little. “Fuck me!” moaned Brian, throwing his head back a bit, as he bucked into Steve’s hand hard. He had to grin as he let go of Brian’s cock already dripping precum as he got down to his knees, making the poor little singer moan even more at the loss of flesh on flesh contact.  
  
“Hold on baby,” whispered Steve as he looked up at Brian from his knees as he spread Brian’s legs a littler wider- pulling his ass closer to the edge of the counter. Without any warning, Steve leaned in, using his tongue to rim Brian as he spread his thick saliva around his puckered hole, forcing the little bitch to shudder and cry out at the hot tongue probing at his entrance. He grabbed Steve’s head at his crotch and thrust his hips into it involuntary like he was trying to fuck himself on his tongue. Steve only teased him a little more before pulling away.  
  
“This is fucking torture you asshole,” groaned Brian, his eyes closed as he grabbed himself to find release, but Steve smacked his hand away. The singer was already a bit sweaty and naked on his counter after the ex-drummer grabbed the bunched up white v-neck and pulling it off him in a swift motion along with his now button-less vest. Steve had to resist him for a few more moments as he tried to think of where he hid the fucking lube until he decided to improvise- turning on the tap. He let the water run full blast for a few seconds till his hand was soaked, then rubbing the water on his hard cock, mixing the liquid with his own precum into some sort of lube improvisation… attempt.  
  
“Hold still, baby,” whispered Steve as he placed himself tight in between Brian’s spread legs as the singer hastily wrapped them around Steve just like he knew he would. “You’re such a whore when you want to be,” he quipped, grinning. “You so fucking want me.” Brian glared at him, tightening his grip with his legs so there was no amount of space between them.  
  
“You’re a fucking tease,” he replied rapidly, his only defense. Steve said nothing as he snaked a hand down between them as best as he could to his cock, leading it to Brian’s entrance. He pulled his ass so it was further on the edge of the counter. He entered him in one quick thrust to the hilt, causing Brian to cry out while Steve let out a loud moan. He was so fucking tight and he belonged to him, even if nobody else knew it. They stayed joined for a few moments until Steve moved close to Brian’s ear.  
  
“You okay?” asked Steve concerned as Brian smiled at him under half-lidded eyes to continue. He knew it always hurt in the beginning with him, it was his way. A drummer knew how to fuck and fuck good and he loved the feeling of Steve buried deep inside him. It made him feel whole. The ex-drummer pulled out slowly as he grabbed onto Brian’s hips, digging his nails into the skin before starting a slow, steady pace that was absolutely maddening for Steve. His ass was so tight, wet and hot that he just wanted to pound him into the fucking wall, but he wouldn’t. Not yet.  
  
“Oh Gooooooood,” Brian moaned loudly as he started to thrust forward a bit, trying to meet Steve’s very slow pace. “Harder,” whispered the singer as his nails scraped down Steve’s arms that were a little more muscular than the last time they had fucked. Steve finally gave in with a very load grunt as his grip on Brian’s hips tightened as he started to thrust quickly into the shorter man. Taking long strokes until he heard the loud cry from Brian he was waiting for. Steve angled himself into the same spot, causing him to whine piercingly right into his ear, those high pitched noises always making him giggle as pulled Brian closer to him.

“Oh fuck,” Steve gasped as he felt himself come closer to the edge. Thrusting even faster as his hardness filled Brian completely, the tight passage edging him to orgasm at any moment. The kitchen was filled with only grunts, groans, and moans as the two continued to fuck and fuck hard on the kitchen counter.  
  
Brian’s legs tightened around Steve’s waist as much as they could as he entered him in an animalistic pace. His thrusts so deep and solid, it caused an insanely loud whimper to escape Brian’s lips every time he entered him, echoing throughout the small flat.  
  
“Oh god... Steve.. I’m …almost… there,” Brian said in between pants, warning Steve of his coming orgasm and Steve nodded. He leaned forward and started to suck on the singer’s neck, biting him as he snaked his hand down to Brian’s neglected cock, squeezing it and moving his hand along the shaft in time with his own thrusts.  
  
Brian tried to meet both of Steve’s actions until his body became over stimulated and he came hard with one shuddering cry as his seed spilt between them, his orgasm passing through his body in waves. Steve felt Brian’s hole tighten around his own cock as he let out a deep groan loudly- coming a few thrusts after, clutching onto Brian for some type of support.  
  
The singer did the same to him; both staying still as they came down off from their high as the only thing that could be heard in Steve’s kitchen were heavy pants. The smell of sex was strong in the air as Brian lifted his head from Steve’s shoulder and opened his eyes to look at his ‘secret lover’ and smiled.  
  
“That was fucking amazing,” he whispered as Steve looked back at him, grinning.  
  
“It always is with you,” he replied as he leaned in to give Brian a heated kiss, their tongues lazily battling each other for dominance that ended in Brian sucking on Steve’s bottom lip. The ex-drummer finally pulled himself out of Brian’s tight passage, causing them to both moan softly at the ‘loss’.  
  
Steve leaned in and kissed Brian once more, taking his time to enjoy those soft pouty lips. “Do you have to leave now?” asked Steve, bright eyes looking at Brian’s, full of eagerness and hope of hearing a simple ‘yes’. The singer looked away, answering Steve’s question without words. “When WILL I see you again?” It seemed so silly to Brian. They were in the same band for years, with each other almost every moment of the day, one of his two husbands, and now it was a battle just to see the other man’s face in person.  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
He jumped down off the counter pulled up his pants quickly and Steve did the same- nodding his head and looking down.

“I’ll call you though,” said Brian, sounding hopeful. “And we’ll set a date to meet again.” Steve again nodded as he leaned forward to capture Brian’s soft lips in another kiss as they held each other for a moment.  
  
It seemed like only seconds and Brian had grabbed his boots, jacket, and kissed Steve goodbye. He left his flat, closing the door behind him as quick as he had came in, leaving Steve standing there in his kitchen as alone as he was before Brian had come in. But that’s how it always ended.  
  
Steve was always left alone and this little bit of happiness he found with Brian that never lasted, but only momentarily just like his orgasm.  
  


But for now, that was good enough.  
  
  
 **End.**


End file.
